License to Drive
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: **One-shot** Just how far would YOU go to pass? AU


Title: License to Drive

Author: iloveprettysilverhair

Genre: Is smut a genre? If it isn't, then it should be.

Word Count: 3,315

Rating: X

Warnings: NOT work safe…nope, not at all. You must put up with me and my hentai mood.

AU/Canon: AU

* * *

Kagome nervously waited in line for her turn at the counter. She had all her paperwork ready and in her waiting hands, trying desperately not to be crumpled into a heap while she clenched and released her hands repeatedly. She didn't know why she put off getting her driver's license for so long, but now that her twentieth birthday was approaching she figured it was high time to have a newfound source of independence. Her boyfriend had even said that if she passed that he would buy her a new car, so she was set and determined to pass the driver's test no matter what!

A girl walked by her then and was clutching her paperwork over her chest like it was the greatest thing she ever received.

"Did you pass your test?" Kagome asked curiously.

The girl looked up at her and smiled. "No, but the instructor said that I'll probably get it next time," she said dreamily.

"Then why are you smiling; if you don't mind my asking?"

"Have you _seen_ the driving instructor? He's delicious; it's a wonder anyone can pass the driving test with him as a distraction. I would take this test over and over a hundred times if it meant that I could see him again," the girl said as she walked away.

Kagome shook her head. The way some people acted these days, it was no wonder why Japan was overpopulated. She took another step and continued to wait for her turn. _Just one more person and I'm next!_ She could feel the butterflies in her stomach take flight and suppressed the urge to run to the bathroom and then get back at the end of the line, if only to give her self more time to prepare. _No_, she thought, _I'm going to get my driver's license and I'm going to get some independence so I won't have to rely on anyone to take me everywhere anymore._

With her nerves steeled, Kagome squared her shoulders and took some calming breaths.

"NEXT!"

Kagome stepped forward and then froze. Her eyes had just come in contact with what was perhaps the closest thing to a god that the earth would ever see. His long silver hair flowed down to the backs of his knees, even in the low ponytail. He had thick, broad shoulders that merged into strong arms and hands with long tapered fingers. She could see from even her spot in front of the line that his nails were neatly manicured and sharp, though he moved them with precision and delicacy. Her gaze traveled north and all she could do was stare intently at his striking amber eyes. He raised a fine eyebrow at her and she stopped her gawking by lowering her eyes to the floor while a bright blush played over her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly and looked down at his paperwork. He saw this type of reaction every day, but even he could not deny the fact that it was a major boost to his already inflated ego. It just made it that much more exciting when the woman staring at him with her mouth hanging open was incredibly beautiful in her own right, such as the one that was next on the list.

"Ms. Higurashi, Kagome," he called out to her. She looked back up at him even though her blush had not gone away and he smirked inwardly. "Are you prepared for your test?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

He nodded and then said, "Follow me." He led her out a back door to where a small car was sitting. Kagome looked at the car that seemed as if it was on its last leg of life. It was a four door sedan that reminded her of the old station wagons in America she had seen pictures of. With its bench seats in both the front and the back and windows that were rolled down manually with a crank, she felt as if she'd stepped into the past. When they came to stand next to the car, Sesshoumaru then turned back to her. "Your driving exam begins now Ms. Higurashi. The first thing is to prepare yourself, as well as your car for driving."

Kagome took one deep breath and then walked to the car. She got in and Sesshoumaru followed on the passenger side. The first thing she did was buckle up and then she checked her mirrors and adjusted them accordingly, and then checked all of her lights and located the emergency lights as well. Sesshoumaru continued to jot things down on his clipboard as she did all of this and then waited for her to finish her inspection.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," he said quietly to her. Kagome nodded, turned the car on, and backed out slowly from the parking space. Soon she was driving down the street, hands at ten and two on the steering wheel, while her eyes scanned the mirrors every so often.

Carefully and very discretely she looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her. She could feel her face heat up under his intense scrutiny and she quickly returned her eyes to the road in front of her.

"I could take points off for allowing your self to become distracted while driving Ms. Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said seriously. "You need to keep your eyes on the road and concentrate on your driving."

"I-I'm sorry sir. Please, just give me another chance, I really need to pass."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do. He was between remaining a professional in his job, or taking advantage of what this situation was clearly presenting him with. He looked over at her again and let his eyes roam her figure. Her skin looked smooth and soft with the faintest tan. Her lips looked supple and her eyes could drown him with their intensity. The shirt she was wearing showed off her slender neck where a delicate necklace lay, and it clung to her womanly curves, giving him an excellent idea of what she looked like underneath. His eyes traveled to her legs that were barely covered by her short spring skirt that sat just above the knees. Just what was a demon to do?

He turned his head a little in order to crack his neck. He should remain a professional; it wouldn't be right to take advantage of his position.

"I will allow you to make up the lost points," was what came out of his mouth unbidden. He cursed his lack of self-control around the female, but figured what was done was done. He was never one to turn his back on his own decisions.

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed and hopeful. Could he be any more perfect? She knew that when she didn't pay attention to the road she had lost a couple of highly needed points, so when he said that he would allow her to make it up, she jumped on the chance. "Really?! How? I'll do anything!"

They pulled up to a stoplight and Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome once more with a raised eyebrow. "Anything?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

Kagome blushed ten shades of red and bit her bottom lip. She knew what _that_ look was, it didn't take a super genius to figure it out. On the one hand she could get in trouble for doing that sort of thing, not to mention he could get fired if someone found out. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be held responsible for the termination of a much sought after driving instructor; oh the hate mail she would get. On the other hand, failing her driving test was _not_ an option for her. She had waited entirely too long as it was, and now that she finally got the nerve to try for her license, she wasn't about to blow it. That added to the fact that she was going to get a car, and that the man before her was the definition of _delicious_, Kagome wasn't too sure she wanted to use restraint in this situation.

"Anything," she voiced with finality. The hungry look in his eyes made her melt in her seat.

"Turn left here and follow the road out for five miles," he instructed her. She did as she was told, the entire time driving as if she was still taking an orthodox driving examination; using her turn signal, checking her mirrors and gages, and keeping her eyes on the road. She dared not look at him right now, lest she lose her nerve.

A few minutes later they arrived at scarcely populated shopping center. He pointed out to her where to go and she followed his every direction, making sure to still be the best driver she could be. Her heartbeat was pounding so loudly in her ears that she swore he could probably hear it. He was making her drive further into the parking garage and the cars were becoming sparse. Sesshoumaru soon told her to stop and park at the topmost level. There was no one in sight, but she could see the clear blue sky from the roof of the structure. She shifted the car into park and hesitantly turned off the ignition.

She could feel his eyes on her and her breaths came out in quiet pants. Were they really going to do this? By the predatory gleam in his eyes when she looked at him; yes, they were really going to do that.

Sesshoumaru unceremoniously threw his clipboard into the back seat of the car and then leaned towards Kagome. He stopped mere centimeters away from her and she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She unconsciously darted her tongue out to moisten her lips and Sesshoumaru's eyes dropped towards the appendage. With his eyes half-lidded he closed the distance between them and placed his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss.

Kagome moaned at the sudden onslaught of her lips, but quickly adjusted in her seat so that she could deepen their motions. He unbuckled both of their seatbelts and Kagome flung her arms around his neck while he grabbed a hold of her waist. With deft fingers he worked his way up under her shirt and squeezed her breasts in his hands.

She broke away from the kiss and threw her head back at the sensation of his fingers tweaking her now hard nipples. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to latch his mouth onto her exposed neck and sucked gently on it. Her skin was salty and sweet at the same time and he used his tongue to take in more of her flavor. His hands moved down towards the bottom of her shirt and he made quick work of bringing it up and over her head. He then continued his assault on her neck and she moved her hands across his back, grabbing fistfuls of shirt and yanking it out of his pants so that she could pull it off of him.

He helped her remove his shirt and soon they were pressed skin against skin. His hands trailed behind her back to unclasp her bra that joined with their shirts in the back seat of the car. She moved her hands across his bare chest and closed her eyes at the hard smoothness that she was met with. She discretely kicked off her shoes and moved her legs more towards him so that she was leaning back ever so slightly.

Sesshoumaru held her up by placing his arms around her, and he drew her in again for another searing kiss. Her hands wrapped around his neck to hold him in place and he grunted his satisfaction at her movements. He sat up suddenly and Kagome's eyes opened quickly. She was ready to apologize and tell him to call it all off when she saw that he had moved closer to the passenger door. Before she had a chance to ask what he was doing, Sesshoumaru grabbed a hold of Kagome's ankles and pulled her towards him; laying her out completely across the front seat.

He crawled his way up her body, laying kisses on her stomach, chest, and neck before working his way up to her ear. "Are you ready to make up for your lost points?" he asked her in a heated voice. His tongue snaked out to lick her earlobe and then he gently sucked on the skin beneath her ear. Kagome moaned quietly and thrust her hips up gently in reply.

Sesshoumaru moved his hands down to her creamy thighs and dragged them up slowly, bringing her skirt to rest above her hips. With a quick slice, her panties were shredded in half and he plucked them off of her. Kagome's hands worked the buttons and zipper of his pants, but after a few failed attempts to undo them, Sesshoumaru did it for her. His hardened member seemed to pop out at her and Kagome licked her dry lips at the sight of him. He saw this and smirked evilly, proud that he could cause such a reaction.

In a few acrobatically filled movements, Sesshoumaru divested himself of his pants and boxers and was once again hovering over Kagome. He could feel the heat of her center pressed up against his groin and it took all he had not to just plunge himself into her depths and pound into her with reckless abandon. Though, by the sweet and musky scent of her arousal, he highly doubted she would mind if he did so.

He took hold of her right leg and lifted it up and over the back of the seat and took her left leg so that it rested on the dash. She was splayed out before him like a sexual sacrifice and he couldn't help but grind his erection up against her heat. Sesshoumaru groaned and shut his eyes as his head descended towards one dusty pink nipple while his hand came up to play with the other one. Kagome moaned a bit louder this time and pushed her pelvis up against him, reveling in the warmth that he gave.

Her hands found purchase on his tight backside and she squeezed and pushed him closer to her. Sesshoumaru bit down lightly on her nipple in warning and she gasped and tossed her head back. One of her hands found the crank for the window and she hurriedly rolled it down and then allowed her hair to fall outside of it. Sesshoumaru stopped his ministrations on her breasts and looked up into her eyes with desire. He conveyed a silent question to her on whether or not she was ready and Kagome gripped the steering wheel tightly in one hand and the headrest of the seat in the other and held on firmly.

With one swift shift and push of his hips, Sesshoumaru thrust himself deep within her and stilled at the incredible sensation of being buried inside her velvety walls. Kagome let out a breathy mewl at the initial penetration and panted as she tried to catch her breath, not realizing she'd been holding it to begin with. Her grip on her hand rests tightened and she waited for him to move again. He did not disappoint.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, bringing his greater than average length nearly all the way out before he fully embedded himself in her again. He grunted with the movement, but was encouraged by her throaty moans to continue. Kagome could feel her head hitting against the window sill, but couldn't bring herself to care. Sesshoumaru was playing her body like a harp; pulling all the right strings, taking her to the edge. She could not keep quiet, but she could hear him also having a hard time containing his moans and groans of pleasure.

With every thrust her body was jarred delightfully against the seat and the driver's side door. He tried to plunge deeper into her and her toes curled when he hit a particularly pleasurable spot.

"Oh gods…right there," she breathed out. He took her advice and worked that spot even more, tearing more moans and whimpers of praise from her throat. He then leaned down to capture one of the tantalizing, bouncing breasts in his mouth as he continued to thrust. He could feel the stirrings of his climax low in his abdomen, but he wanted to bring her over the edge first.

He released nipple and gave it one last flick with his tongue before he leaned down to lavish kisses at the juncture where her neck met her shoulders. "God you feel so good," he groaned out to her. Her response to him was a sharp buck of her hips which sent her spiraling into her climax and she cried out in pleasure. "Sess…ssshouuu…maru!"

On the sidewalks down below a few people stopped in their tracks to look up to the heavens when they heard someone calling out a name. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they continued on with their lives, unknowingly leaving the two beings alone in their passion.

Hearing his name being passed over those plump lips, Sesshoumaru plunged into her slick heat only twice more before he followed her into erotic bliss.

They laid there panting for a while afterwards, not exactly knowing what to say to the other. Sesshoumaru sat up and slowly pulled himself out of her tight passage. The slight friction caused them both to close their eyes in pleasure before they let the reality of what they just did sink in.

Sesshoumaru, though never one to care what someone else thought of him, was silently arguing with himself about his lack of control. If anyone were to find out about his little tryst he would surely be out of a job.

He scoffed at that. Who was he to care if he kept a menial job such as this? This job was more for his own entertainment than salary. With a mental nod of his head, Sesshoumaru searched for his clothes and Kagome's in the back seat.

Kagome sat up and fixed her skirt so that it covered her properly once again. She looked shyly at Sesshoumaru as he handed her shirt and bra to her She felt incredibly silly, but wasn't going to let this get her down. She quickly dressed and waited for him to give her the go-ahead so that they could return to the transportation office.

The drive back was silent, but Kagome was proud of herself. Although she had messed up that one time, taking her eyes off of the road to look at him, she had not made any other mistakes on her driving test. When they returned to the office, they both exited the car and she waited patiently for his appraisal.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, it seems you passed with flying colors," he told her as he handed Kagome her new temporary license. When she reached for it, his hand brushed against hers, sending a delightful shiver down her spine. Kagome took the proffered paperwork and stood on her tiptoes to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I'll see you at home," she said playfully. She turned around to walk away from him when he gave her rear a teasing smack. She turned and narrowed her eyes at him when she saw him smirk. "And don't think for one minute you're getting out of buying me a car; you promised."

Sesshoumaru nodded at her and she gifted him with a bright smile. With a skip in her step, Kagome went back into the office to take her driver's license picture. Sesshoumaru looked at her test scores in his hand and shrugged. She would have passed even without her "extra credit".

* * *

**_Wooo smut! Hope you enjoyed it! This was written for Ebony Silks challenge: Week 43/Test one-shot_**

* * *


End file.
